Elsa&Jack
by Emza2901
Summary: Elsa&Jack is about the romance brewing between Elsa of Arendelle and guardian Jack Frost. Elsa believes that she is the only one who has the power of winter. She soon meets a guy who will change her beliefs and world forever.


Frozen 2 The wedding Anna's P.O.V

"Princess Anna, it's time to get ready" says the royal adviser tapping on Anna's door.

"Princess Anna!" He yells for the second time.

"I didn't eat all the chocolate again, I promise" I yell, still asleep.

"It's very important your highness..." Says the royal adviser once more.

"THE WEDDING!" I scream, in joy. I jump out of bed and run into my sisters room.

"Elsa! Wake up" I yell as I push my sisters arm to wake her up.

"Anna, what time is it?" She groans.

"It's 6:00am, it's the wedding day" I say squealing.

Elsa jumps out of bed and runs to her closet.

"I don't have a dress to wear" says Elsa panicking.

"Make one Elsa" I say.

Elsa creates a beautiful blue off-the-shoulder dress with snow flake sparkles. Elsa and I run to the royal court room to get ready.

I soon come out wearing a white wedding dress with white flowers and snowflakes.

"You look beautiful" says Elsa.

"You too!" I say smiling.

Elsa's P.O.V

The clock strikes 10:00am it's time for the wedding.

"I'm so nervous Olaf" says Anna.

"Don't worry, Kristoff loves you nothing can go wrong" says Olaf smiling.

The music starts to play and Anna walks through the doors, Olaf and I by her side. Anna sees Kristoff standing near the alter ready to marry a princess.

"You look beautiful" he says.

"You too, I mean..." Stutters Anna.

"Thank you, your majesty" he says royally.

"Do you Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Sir Kristoff, to be your lawful wedded husband?" Asks the Priest.

"I do" says Anna, smiling at Kristoff.

"Do you Sir Kristoff, take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Asks the Priest.

"I do" says Kristoff.

"You may kiss the bride" says the Priest.

After the wedding they had a party, cake and icecream.

My royal adviser James comes to speak with me.

"Queen Elsa, there is a slight problem..." He starts.

"What?" I ask.

"In the royal rules of Arendelle, when an air to the throne gets married they automatically get the role as King or Queen" he says.

"So what your saying is..." I state.

"You have to get married" he says After the wedding.

The Kidnap

"We better get to bed now" I say to Olaf.

I walk to my bedroom and fall asleep.

"Smash"

"What was that?" I whisper to myself.

I walk out of my room towards the front of the palace.

"Hello?" I say with a shaking voice.

A figure starts to walk towards me.

"Who are you, I demand an answer!?" I say, trying to hide my fear.

The figure runs towards me and before I know it I lose consciousness.

Jack Frosts P.O.V

I can't believe what I've just done, I've just knocked out the queen. I hope Nic (Santa Claus) appreciates it.

"She's so beautiful, I mean... For a mortal"

I arrive at the North Pole, I see Nic standing out the front.

"I think she's starting to wake up Jack" he says, chuckling.

Elsa's P.O.V

"Where am I?" I ask myself.

Then I see him, a boy about my age, with silvery-white hair, a blue jumper, long pants and no shoes. But then I notice he has a staff that's curved like a upside down fish hook.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost" he says.

"Who?" I ask again.

"I'm Jack Frost, I bring the winter around here" he says again.

"What are you talking about?, I bring the winter in Arendelle" I say confused.

"It's a long story" says Nic.

"I have to go" I say.

"But we need your help" says Jack.

"Pitch Black a villain of darkness is coming to destroy Arendelle, he's found a new accomplice called... Hanks?" Says Nic.

"I think you mean Hans" I say.

"Anyway we need your help!" Says Nic.

The Plan

"Elsa, I need you to focus on control" says Nic.

Jack laughs.

"what!?" I say, until ice spreads around my feet.

"See she has no control" says Jack, obnoxiously.

I storm out of the room onto the front balcony. I make sure no one is around, then I start to sob.

"Why do I always hurt people or destroys things, I'm a monster" I say, still sobbing.

"I'm not loved by anyone" I say.

"I won't be queen, I'll be alone, I'll be a monster" I yell, starting to sob even harder.

I spot Jack in the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" I ask, not looking at him.

"I heard you yelling" says Jack.

"Yeah, well it's true, you said it yourself" I yell, sobbing into my knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he says, staring at the ground.

"I don't intend to hurt people, I'm just..." He starts.

"Insecure?" I say, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah" he says.

He holds my gaze and I start to go into a daze, until he comes and sits beside me.

"Jack..." I begin.

"Can I ask you something" I ask.

"Anything, I'm an open book" he says, laughing.

"Well, when we first met, why didn't you like me?" I ask.

"I...did but in another way" he says holding my gaze.

"What about you" he asks.

"You can ask me anything" I reply.

"If...I don't know, a guy, any guy, wanted to tell you he kinda, liked you would you reject this certain guy?" He asks, shyly.

"It depends" I say, smiling.

"Elsa, I have to tell you, I like you a lot" he says, grabbing my hand.

"But I don't know if you feel the same way" he says, his smile starting to fade.

"Yes, I really like you too" I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He puts both his hands on my face gently and kisses me. I feel stiff at first, but I soon put my arms around his neck. We soon break apart. I lean on his shoulder with my face again, until he says something I don't expect.

"I Love You, Elsa"

The Gift

I wake up the next morning to find a small box wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper with a note on the top:

Dear Elsa, I hope you get this gift, meet me outside. Love Jack xx

I open the box to find a beautiful snowflake necklace. I finally get dressed in my usual dress and head outside.

"Hey, Jack" I say.

"Hey, Elsa" he says smiling.

I sit beside him and hold his hand.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I say.

"It's ok" he says.

"I'm sorry too" he whispers.

Suddenly, I hear something. Before I know it I'm knocked out.

Pitch Black and Hans

"Not again" I wince as touch my forehead.

"Hello Queen Elsa" says a voice. I know that voice anywhere.

"Hans!"

"So nice of you to join us" says another voice. One I don't know. Pitch.

Suddenly, I can't see anything. But then i see a black figure. I shoot an icicle and the I see it hit Jack.

"No!" I scream. I drop to the floor.

"You're a monster!" Yells Pitch.

"This isn't real" I think to myself.

"You're very smart" says Pitch.

"I am controlling your mind" he says.

"And now, I'm going to destroy the one thing Jack Frost cares about"

Pitch raises a cross bow and gets ready to aim until Jack bursts through the door.

"Jack, help" I scream.

"Elsa!" He yells.

He runs towards me and shoots a icicle into Pitch.

He picks me up and runs out the cave...

We're in Arendelle.

Anna P.O.V

"Where's Elsa" I panic.

"I don't know, her majesty hasn't been seen since the wedding" says James.

"I know..." I say.

I decide to hike up the mountain with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

"Elsa's missing" I say to Kristoff.

"When, who, where?" says Kristoff.

Kristoff and I set off the find Elsa.

Elsa P.O.V

We look for Anna, and we finally find her.

"Anna!" I yell.

"Elsa!" She yells, running towards me.

The Battle

"Jack and I have made a plan" I state.

"Okay let's go" says Anna.

We arrive at Hans and Pitch's hideout.

"Nice of you to join us" says Pitch.

I shoot ice at him and the battle begins. I watch Kristoff fight Hans as Anna stands back.

I see Jack helping Kristoff, Jack soon tells Anna and Kristoff to go. I think we have everything under control until Pitch shoots an arrow towards Jack. I do something I didnt think through. I jump in front of Jack and the arrow goes into my side.

"No! What have you done!" yells Jack.

Jack P.O.V

I cradle her in my arms until I feel her heart stop.

"Why you Elsa, why not me!" I yell.

I walk over to the wall and thrash as hard as I can.

"Jack..." Says a voice behind me.

"Elsa?" I say, just managing to stay on my feet.

I run towards her and scoop her into my arms.

Elsa P.O.V

"What happened you were..." he stutters.

"I was dead... The moon he helped me" I say.

"Jack, I love you" I say into his shoulder.

"I love you too" he says as he kisses me.

A month later: Elsa P.O.V

"Queen Elsa, it's time to get ready" says the royal adviser tapping on my door.

"Queen Elsa!" He yells for the second time.

"It's very important your highness..." Says the royal adviser once more.

"THE WEDDING!" I scream, in joy. I jump out of bed and run into my sisters room.

"Anna! Wake up" I yell as I push my sisters arm to wake her up.

"Elsa, what time is it?" She groans.

"It's 6:00am, it's the wedding day" I say squealing.

Anna jumps out of bed jumping up and down with joy and runs to her closet.

"I don't have a dress to wear" says Anna panicking.

"I'll make one" I say.

I create a beautiful dark blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist. Anna and I run to the royal court room to get ready.

I soon come out wearing a white silk wedding dress with illusion sleeves and of course snow flakes.

"You look beautiful" says Anna.

"You too!" I say smiling.

Elsa's P.O.V

The clock strikes 10:00am it's time for the wedding.

The music starts to play and I walk through the doors, Olaf and Anna by my side. I see Jack standing near the alter.

"You look beautiful" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

"Do you Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take Jack Frost, to be your lawful wedded husband?" Asks the Priest.

"I do" I say, smiling at Jack.

"Do you Jack Frost, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Asks the Priest.

"I do" says Jack.

"You may kiss the bride" says the Priest.

Jack grabs me around the waist and kisses me.

And that was the story of jelsa Jack and elsa!


End file.
